Lord Kira Yamato
'Lord Kira Yamato '(Alias: Kira Tamoguchi), is the heir and adopted son of Lord Haruma Yamato, Second Lord of the Yamato Family. Lord Kira is a student at the Helios Techincal College at Heliopolis Orbital Colony, and has since taken up piloting the ORB-00A Vanguard G-Weapon after ZAFT attacked the colony. He is engaged to marry Fiona Alexander and expects to marry her someday after this war is over. Personality & Character Kira is a calm young man who has been raised as the heir to Orb's Yamato Noble Family therefore has bit of artisocart air about him however this has changed since his stay at Copernicus City. He makes friends very easily and happens to very loyal to them along with the people of Heliopolis Colony, that his family has lead since the estalisment of the Colony. When this loyalty is tested Kira becomes a calm but still driven almost like a good wind. He has since shown this during the attack on Heliopolis Colony taking up piloting the ORB-00A Vanguard G-Weapon to protect the civilian refugees and his friends onboard the Altantic Federation Mobile Assault Ship Archangel. Skills and Abilites As the Heir of a Noble Family Kira possess advanced understanding of hand-to-hand combat with a more Krav Maga style, along with the skills to use several different type of hand weapons. He also has basic mobile suit piloting skills thanks to being put through a simulator during a summer and at the urging of his best friend and later girlfriend Fiona Alexander who wants to become a mobile suit pilot. However at the controls of the ORB-00A Vanguard he has become quite a superior mobile suit pilot. He also possesses advanced skills at computer coding which has been using to help Professor Kato in his project for the last month. History Born at Mendel Colony Kira has since moved around a few times from Mendel to Heliopolis for a few years then a year or two at the Orb Mainland before going through his primary school at Copernicus Preparatory Academy at Copernicus City. A couple years later he would move back to Heliopolis where has been since then. At Heliopolis he went through a fast-pace advanced course-load at Hirachi Yamato High School and then graduated around May CE70 at age Fifteen. During his schooling at Hirachi he would start dating his long-time friend Fiona Alexander and after a year would be engaged with her just after they graduated. The two plan on being married after they graduate from College. He has since been accepted at Helios Technical College where has taken an Advanced Computer and Robotics Track. After a semester at Helios he was scouted by Professor Shinji Kato to work with him at Morgenroete alongside several other promising students at Helios including Kira's new Fiancee Fiona Anderson. By the end of January of CE71 he alongside Fiona has become the go-to team for Kato's Project with Morgenroete thanks to their advanced skills in computer coding. However the attack on the Colony has shortened his schooling and has started piloting the ORB-00A Vanguard. Relationships Lord Haruma Yamato Haruma is the Adopted Father, and Uncle to Kira. The relationship between the two has been strained in the past due to Kira mainly living with his mother moving around the Earth Sphere for his schooling. However since the move back to Heliopolis the two have started to become closer truly becoming Father and Son. Lady Caridad Yamato Caridad is the Adopted Mother, and Aunt to Kira. Caridad has taken Kira to several places for his school over the years. However unknown to Kira this was an effort to both to shake off the trail of the group that killed his real mother and to protect him from Blue Cosmos due to his status as a Coordinator Noble. Fiona Alexander Fiona is Kira's Best Friend and Current Fiancee. The two have known each for several years and have since declared their love for one another. Fiona is truly Kira's partner in everything he does almost as they were already married. She has since taken up piloting the Earth Alliance G-Weapon GAT-X105 Strike in an effort to protect their friends and Kira. Athrun Zala Athrun is Kira's best Male Friend from his schooling at Copernicus Preparatory Academy. However Athrun knows Kira only as Kira Tamoguchi due to Kira living under this name while at Copernicus in an effort to protect him. Even then both Kira and Athrun are real good friends and now are on opposites of the war with Kira protecting his people and his friends while Athrun is fighting to avenge his mother. Known Qoutes Trivia *This is a different version of the character of Kira Yamato from the regular Gundam SEED Anime Series. I just made his family the fourth Orb Noble Family for the purpose of my story. Not to mention making him a bit different thanks to this major change. Category:Angelic Saga Characters Category:Orb Characters